


To Go or Not To Go

by jimmytiberius



Series: Letters to Ada [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Young Aragorn (Estel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytiberius/pseuds/jimmytiberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still sick, still whiny, still a pain. But should he go to his lessons today or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go or Not To Go

“Ada?”

“Yes, Estel?”

“Do you think I should stay in from my lessons tomorrow?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I am sick, Ada.”

“Oh. Well, you should do whatever you think fit.”

“I don’t know what I think fit. What do you think is fit?”

“I cannot govern you. You must make your own decisions as you see fit.”

“But we have just established that I do not know what is fit!”

“Why must you be so philosophical about this?”

“You started it.”

“How childish.”

“Remember that I am a child.”

“That is something that demonstrates itself more with every word you utter.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know perfectly well what that is supposed to mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

“We have quite strayed from your original query.”

“That is true. Do you think I should attend lessons tomorrow or not?”

“I think that you should.”

“But I am sick.”

“Then don’t.”

“But I want to see my friends.”

“Then go.”

“Why?”

“Because you want to see your friends.”

“But I am sick.”

“Just go.”

“Why?”

“Because then perhaps I will actually get something done.”

“Ada?”

“Yes, Estel?”

“You don’t like me very much, do you?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because it is true.”

“It most certainly is not.”

“So why do you never want me around?”

“It isn’t that I never want you around.”

“Then what is it?”

“When you are around, I spend large amounts of time not getting anything done. That is not good.”

“Why is it not good?…You look very weary, Ada. You must be getting old.”

“Regardless of whether you go to school tomorrow, Estel, you are sick, and should be in bed.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Oh. Good night, Ada.”

“Good night.”


End file.
